Comfort in his arms
by Vampirepancakes
Summary: What would have happened if Damon visited Bonnie at the rave alone. How things would have gone differently? Bonnie opens up to Damon about the pain Kai put her through Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

She didn't want to be here. She had came here to be with her friends to hang out with them after spending such a long time away from them. Agreeing to come to this rave with her friends because she thought that it would be a good idea even if she had to deal with the whole Caroline with her humanity off drama. She figured that maybe if she had come to the party that it would be easier to adjust to being back in the real world now. To get use to being around people again. After spending so much time alone she thought that being around a lot of people would be of some relief to her.

But now Bonnie saw that it wasn't the case. She was very much on edge and it seemed that the more time that she spent at the rave the more on edge that she got. And part of her wished that she had never came to the rave because she was having a hard time dealing with all of her surroundings. She had burned some asshole who had gotten way too close to her for comfort because she just couldn't deal with him touching her and getting in her space when she was uncomfortable. And the old Bonnie wouldn't have used her powers on a random human but this Bonnie was completely new and she was not going to take the shit from anyone who crossed the line or who pushed her to far. She hoped that the asshole learned his lesson about crossing the line and getting too close for comfort in a woman's space.

Spending months alone in the prison world without a human presence one might think that being around a bunch of other humans who be a positive thing. But for Bonnie it was not like that and she found herself wishing that she could find somewhere to escape from the crowd. They overwhelmed her and suddenly it felt like they were all closing in on her. At every little noise or movement on anything that seemed out of place she found herself jumping like that thing and person that she feared the most could come after her at any second and place her back in that hell hole that she was in.

Becoming so overwhelmed Bonnie tried to tell herself to remain calm but it wasn't working. Her heart rate started to pick up as she felt like everything and everyone was closing in on her. Anxiety and panic started to fill her as she backed against the wall and she fought with the need to bolt for the exit. Because she just didn't know how to handle the stress that she was feelings. Stress that was growing with each passing second.

Then she turned and spotted him in her line of vision and suddenly it was like the weight that she was feeling crushing down on her was lifted. And that everything in her world for that moment was made better and he was like a life saver pulling her out of her on coming panic attack and calming her just by his presence.

There he was Damon Salvatore her one and only beacon of hope and she had never been so grateful to see anyone in her entire life.

Damon spotted her leaning against the wall and grinned from ear to ear. "Hey." He greeted like she was the best thing that he had ever seen.

Bonnie smiled back at him with so much joy, happiness and warmth that an outside observer might assume that she was in love with him. But it was obvious that she was very close to him now and that she was attached to him and that he was of a a great importance to her life.

She was so happy to see Damon Salvatore standing there. Which was kind of funny because over a year ago if anyone would have told her that the simple sight and presence of Damon Salvatore would have made her feel so joyous she would have rolled her eyes and told that person that they were nuts.

But they had grown this unbreakable bond with their time in 1994 and he had grown into her most important relationship. She had picked seeing Damon first upon her return because she had grown closer to him even closer than she was with Caroline and Elena. And every since she had came back from the prison world his presence and being around him was one of the few times that she had found joy and comfort in. Because adjusting to everything else seem to overwhelm her.

She would never go back to the way that it was before her and for the rest of her life Damon would have a big place in her heart.

So with that big smile on her face Bonnie greeted him with a "Hey" back.

Approaching her Damon studied her presence he had come to the rave to check on her because when they talked over the phone something in the tone of her voice told him that something was bothering her and that she wasn't as okay as she made herself out to be.

He knew how difficult it must have been for her to adjust back to the real world after being stuck in the prison world for so long. He also figured that Kai must have done some awful things to her by her reaction over the phone earlier that she didn't want to see Kai.

So for her he put aside his need to find out answers about his Mom. When Kai said that he needed to see her Damon refused and warned Kai to stay the hell away from Bonnie. When Kai tried to insist on seeing Bonnie Damon pretty much told him to screw off and that he would attempt to rip of his head if he got any where near Bonnie. He didn't give a damn whether Kai was suppose to be reformed or not he wasn't going to bring him around the witch before she was ready to see him.

Even though he didn't know the details of what Kai had done to her he knew that whatever Kai did was damaging. Damon was very worried and concerned about her state of mind and how she was handling things.

That was way he had come to the rave to check on her and see if she was okay. But also because he had missed her and wanted to see her.

"Thought that I would come over since you miss me and all." Damon said with a grin.

"Yeah, well I'm glad that you did!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Damon gave her his signature smirk. "Like a fever that you can't shake huh Bon-Bon."

Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah more like a disease."

The blue eyed vampire chuckled.

Because she needed to and wanted to. But also because she had missed him Bonnie wrapped her arms around him in a close, tight, warming hug.

Instantly he hugged her back and briefly closed his eyes at the comfort and enjoyment of having her in his arms again.

And for a moment they stood there in that warm and close embrace. Ignoring everyone and everything that went on around them and just focused on each other. Neither of them noticed the pair of brown eyes from a certain doppelganger observing them in their hugging embrace from across the room.

Releasing her Damon stepped back so that his eyes could scan across the witches face. He could see the joy and warm in them that had been there for him every since he arrived at the rave but he could also see stress and sadness as if there was something that was bothering her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her with true concern in his voice.

Bonnie thought about shrugging it off and telling him that she was fine but decided that it there Was anyone that she could trust that it would be him. So she shook her head. "Not really."

"What can I do for you?" Damon furrowed his brow.

"I…" Bonnie drew a deep breath. "I think that I was just like to get out of here."

"Okay." Damon nodded. "We can leave. Is there any place that you would like to go?"

Bonnie told him. "Well if you wouldn't mind I would just like for us to go back to the boarding house and you know hang out."

Damon told her. "You know that I wouldn't mind that Bon-Bon. We can go back and hang out all night if you'd like."

"I would like that." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Then let's get the hell out of here." Damon gestured and let lead her out by placing his hand on the small of her back.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Back at the boarding house Bonnie was sitting in front of the fireplace when Damon approached her with two glasses of bourbon one for her and one for herself. He handed her the one for her.

Bonnie told him "Thank you" and immediately took a sip from the glass.

Joining her Damon sat next to her. "Feel better?"

"A little." Bonnie replied "I just needed to get out of there. I guess that being around all of those people…"

"Overwhelmed you." Damon finished understanding.

"Yes." Bonnie admitted with a head nod. "After being alone all of that time I would have thought that perhaps being around so many people would be a relief. Because I would just be happy to have other humans around me. But in the end I just end up feeling crowded."

Damon took a sip from his glass. "Well you were away and trapped all alone in a 1994 prison world. And being back all of a sudden it's going to take you time to get used to the real world again and you should allow yourself plenty of time to adjust, Bonnie there is no need to rush yourself through this process."

Bonnie sighed. "You're right and I should know that. I'm just trying to find a way to deal with it all."

Damon told her. "I here to help you deal in anyway that I can."

"And I appreciate you for that." Bonnie said looking at me. "Your presence helps a lot."

"So now that we are here." Damon commented. "What would you like to do?"

"Uh I would love it if we could watch The Bodyguard together." Bonnie suggested.

"Oh." Damon wrinkled up his nose. "That movie again."

Bonnie chuckled. "I know that we watched it together a lot."

Damon returned. "More than a lot. Like we watched it a billion times more than anyone else has watched that movie in history."

Bonnie said "Maybe but I really love that movie."

Damon gave a dramatic sigh. "Alright I guess for you since we are now best friends and all I can watch that movie again for you."

Bonnie returned. "Thanks you really are a true friend watching The Bodyguard over and over and over again with me."

"Anything to make the witch happy." Damon said in a sincere tone.

"Do you have it here?" Bonnie questioned. "I mean I know that we had it on VHS back in 1994 but in this world."

"Actually I do have The Bodyguard with me here in this world." Damon confirmed

Bonnie arched a brow. "Really you have that movie."

Damon let her know. "I just bought it recently on DVD."

Bonnie questioned. "Why buy it? Besides watching it with me you are beyond tired of that movie."

"To be honest…" Damon paused.

"Yeah.." Bonnie pushed.

"I bought the DVD with the hope that when you returned home that we could watch it together." Damon gave her a shy smile. "I guess it was my way of holding onto you returning one day back from the prison world and that we could watch that movie in the present day as much as you wanted to."

Bonnie eyed him extremely touched. Buying a simple DVD of a movie that was over a decade old may not have been a big deal to a lot of people. But to her it meant the world because The Bodyguard was one of their special things and their special moments that they had in 1994. It was a symbol of their bond.

So the fact that Damon had brought the DVD for hope for her return meant so much. Because it was a sign that their bond was still intact outside of 1994 and that he had been thinking about her and cared so very much for her.

"Wow, Damon." Bonnie said softly. "That means a ton to me."

"I'm was hoping that it would." Damon returned.

"How about I fix us some popcorn and then we can watch The Bodyguard." Bonnie suggested. "With this the two of us."

Once more Damon smiled at her. "Judgey that sounds like a lovely idea."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

After they finished watching The Bodyguard they ended up playing a couple of board games together in which Damon being Damon ended up cheating on. But this time Bonnie didn't mind his cheating at all as a matter of fact it helped her be at more ease because anything that she did with Damon that reminded her of how they bonded in 1994 gave her great comfort.

By the time that they had finished the board games it was a little after midnight and the two of them still had the boarding house to themselves. Mostly because Damon found out from a phone call with Elena earlier that Stefan had joined Elena in turning off his humanity and that Stefan was off with Caroline somewhere doing who knows what.

And Elena was out trying to find Stefan and Caroline to deal with two vampires who had turned off their humanity. Damon would have gone out to try to find a way to deal with his brother not having his humanity. But Stefan had done that before and Damon figured that since Bonnie was here that Stefan could wait until the next day. Because he had Bonnie to look after and didn't want to leave her alone in the search for his brother.

Damon ended up convincing Bonnie to spend the night at the boarding house until of traveling back to her dorm so late at night and of course Bonnie didn't mind at all and quickly took Damon up on his offer.

So Bonnie picked out the same guest room that she had stayed in during 1994 and went to sleep. Right down the hall in his own room Damon had also settled down in his bed for sleep thinking that he would deal with his brother the next morning once he made sure that Bonnie was safe and taken care off.

A time later he heard loud screams that jolted him from his sleep. Quickly shaking the cobwebs of sleep from his head Damon realized that it was Bonnie who was screaming and it sounded like the horrified screams of someone who was going through some kind of emotional pain or fear. The way that people screamed when something or someone dangerous and terrifying was chasing them.

He looked at the clock beside his bed and saw that it was two twenty a.m. in the morning. Her screams intensified and really started to wreck him emotionally because he hated to hear her scream like that.

Damon got out of the bed and using vampire speed rushed out of his room and down the hall to where Bonnie's guest room was. He opened the door and his eyes fell to the bed where he saw her tangled in the sheets twisting and turning in a frantic manner. Her eyes closed and her skin covered in a cold sweat and he knew that she was having a nightmare.

Damon stepped into the room. "Bonnie?" He called out.

But Bonnie was trapped in her sleep and couldn't hear him as she was twisting and turning and making a motion like she was fighting someone and something in her sleep.

"Bonnie." Damon called out her name louder and stepped closer to the bed.

"NO." Bonnie yelled out in fear.

Seeing that just calling her name wasn't going to wake her up Damon approached the bed watching her with great concern and worry as she struggled through her nightmare. Reaching down he placed his hands on her shoulders and began gently shaking her.

Bonnie swung out with her hand as if she were hitting someone to get away. "Get away from me."

Heartbroken by the fear and the terror he heard in his witches voice Damon gathered her into his arms and cradled her sitting down on the bed even as she continued to struggle through her nightmare.

He rocked her back and forth and whispered words of comfort to her willing her to wake up.

Finally the witch wake up with a gasp. Her green eyes wide and unfocused at first. She frantically looked around as the nightmare in her mind faded away enough to know that she was awake now and that what she had just experienced was not real.

She also realized that Damon was cradling her in his arms.

With a great relief Damon saw that she had woken up from her nightmare. "Hey, Hey it's just me." He assured her.

Bonnie blinked her eyes several times to clear her head. "Damon?"

Damon returned. "Yeah that's me. Whatever you dreamed about just now it wasn't real."

Bonnie swallowed hard as if there was a lump in her throat. "He was chasing me saying that he was going to kill me."

Damon felt her body shaking in his arms and frowned. "Kai?"

"Yes." Bonnie answered in a trembling breath. "But no matter how fast I ran he kept catching up with me trying to kill me and stabbing me over and over again with that evil, twisted look in his eyes."

"He's not here right now." Damon rubbed her back trying to comfort and reassure her. "And I'm not letting him near you."

"You won't?" Bonnie asked looking at him with a lost expression on her face.

"No I won't." Damon told her softly. "I'll keep him away from you even if I have to fight him to the death."

The witch briefly closed her eyes to try and stop herself from shaking. "Okay."

The blue eyed vampire eyed her she still seemed a bit shaky. "Do you want to talk about it what ever happened over there with you and him."

Bonnie pressed her lips together in silence at first.

"I mean if you think that it would help to let it all out then I'm here to listen." Damon went on. "You know maybe it's better to get it out then to keep it all inside of you."

He was right Bonnie realized with all of the things that she had felt since she had been back it was better to talk to someone about it instead of letting it linger inside of her with no one to talk to. And at this point Damon was the only one who she felt close enough to and safe enough with to open up to him about everything that had happened.

Bonnie let him know. "I tell you."

Damon returned. "Alright."

Bonnie added. "But first could you get me some water."

"Sure." Damon replied he placed her down on the bed and stood up. "I'll be right back."

To acknowledge him Bonnie just nodded. While he was going to get her some water Bonnie rubbed at her arms as her heart beat that had been speeding in her nightmare returned to it's normal pace.

Damon came in with a bottle of water and handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Bonnie uncapped the water and took a few long gulps letting the cold liquid smooth over her dry throat. She put the cap back on and placed it on the night table.

"Whenever you are ready to start." Damon let her know.

Pausing a moment Bonnie gathered herself because she knew that what she was about to reveal to Damon would be emotionally difficult for her to tell. With one more shaky breath she started, "You were there with me when he shot me with the arrow but you weren't there for what he did to me after you left."

Damon stood in silence waiting for her to go on and embracing himself because from the expression on her face he knew that whatever Bonnie was about to reveal of what Kai did to her was terrible.

"He stalked me, chased me around the hospital, choked me. put me in the trunk of his car and drove for hours and hours with me locked up in there. Then he stabbed me again and left me for dead like I was nothing." Bonnie's voice cracked with emotion. "But the worst part was that he left me all alone. Not because I valued his presence or anything but he left me without a way to get back to the real world and all alone to fend for myself and as a result I became hopeless and almost killed myself. That bastard put me through hell."

Hearing her reveal this awful terrifying things that Kai had did to her Damon was filled with a number one emoticons. He was filled with anger and rage directed at Kai. And the overwhelming sense of heartbreak for her so much that it was like he could feel her pain because he cared about her that much and because he was close to her.

Damon was completely distraught for her and his eyes watered up like he wanted to cry for her. "I'm so sorry Bonnie." He told her voice filled with emotion.

Bonnie looked at him as her eyes were almost brimming with tears. "It's not your fault really."

"I just should have been there to stop him from doing all of that to you." Damon directed at her. "I hate that he put you through all of that hell."

"I hate it too." Bonnie said "Going back I wish that there was a way where we could have just gotten rid of him from the start and we would have just escaped together and none of the shit that he did to me would have happened."

"I would kill him if I could. I would make him suffer a slow painful death for every moment of pain that he caused you." Damon admitted with a tone of rage. "But I can't because if I do then his whole fucking coven dies including an unborn child. Ric's child."

Bonnie sighed. "No I wouldn't want you to kill Kai if it meant innocent people dying especially not a unborn child. But I hate, Damon I hate him. And I can't stand to see his face. Even the sound of his name makes my skin crawl." Bonnie snapped out the words in anger. "I hate Kai Parker and I wish that there was a way that he could die so that I could be free of him. Because him being dead won't get rid of my ptsd but at least I could go on knowing that I wouldn't have to see him again. But he's here in Mystic Falls and everyday I have to go on worrying about running into him and seeing him is the last thing that I want to do."

Damon told her. "If there was a way to get him out of your life so that you wouldn't have to worry about all of that. Then you could know that he is gone and is never coming back to bother you again….We can't kill him but if there was a way that we could trap him back into the prison world."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "That's it we find a way to lock that bastard in the prison world forever."

"Then that's what we will do if it would help you." Damon shifted on his feet.

"Oh it would help me a ton." Bonnie said quickly.

"So." Damon gestured "How do we go about making sure that Kai Parker is out of your life forever. How would we lock Kai up in the prison world?"

"I could do it." Bonnie suggested.

Damon frowned. "You wouldn't have to. If I went back with Kai in 1903 with the use of your blood I could ask for the assistance of Liv or another witch to help trap the bastard there."

Bonnie stated. "I want to do it. I need to do it."

Damon pointed out. "You just got out of the prison world I don't like the idea of you having to to go back. And seeing Kai's face might trigger your ptsd."

"I'll just have to endure that even if I don't want to. I'll endure Kai one day to trap him in the prison world." Bonnie told him. "Over having to go on for the rest of my life looking over my shoulder wondering when he is going to pop up again."

"I need to do this Damon for me. I need to see this done." Bonnie went on "And I want to be there to see the look in his eyes when he realizes that I have trapped him and left him behind like he did to me."

"Alright, Alright. If that is what you need and if that is what will help bring you peace then I support you being the one to trap him." Damon mumbled "But I'm going with you just to make sure that he won't try to pull the same shit that he did on you in 1994."

Bonnie returned. "That's fine I want you to be there by my side when I do this."

Damon commented. "Then I can be there to watch you take him down and I'm going to be so damn proud of you when you do it."

Bonnie mentioned. "And while we are there I can help you get your Mother back."

At the mention of Lily and getting her back Damon was filled with a hopeful sense of warmth at the thought of seeing his Mother again. But he said to Bonnie. "You don't have to do that if this trip is going to be about you getting your rightful justice on Kai you don't have to focus on me and my Mom."

"We know that your Mom might still be trapped in 1903. And If we are going over there to trap Kai then we might as well see if we can look for her too." Bonnie shrugged. "Then we can do something for the both of us. I can get my revenge on Kai and you'll get to see your Mother again."

"I appreciate you doing that for me." Damon sincerely stated "So Thank you."

Bonnie gave him a nod. "You're welcome."

Damon took a seat next to her on the bed. "We are going to have to get Kai to agree to go with us to 1903 if this is going to work. Every since the merge he claims to have new feelings and that he is a better man now."

"Please. He is a sociopath they know how to play the nice guy when they want to. But underneath he is still the same sick psychopath who tortured me in 1994." Bonnie scoffed "And even if his so called new feelings were real. I don't give a damn. It does not change what he did to me. If he's nice now that's not going to cure my ptsd all of a sudden just because he decided to play nice. He decides to play nice after the damage has already been done to me because of him."

"You are one hundred percent right. Whatever he feels now it does not change what he did to you and it won't make it go away overnight." Damon muttered. "But if we are going to trick him into going into 1994 he has to believe that you believe that he has changed."

Bonnie understood. "I play on his new feelings."

Damon said "He claimed to me that not only is he changed. But that he felt sorry for all of the things that he did to hurt you and wanted to apologize to you."

The witch rolled her eyes at the thought of Kai claiming that he wanted to apologize because his apology would have meant nothing to her.

"He demanded that I let him see you to apologize." Damon added "And of course I refuse. But if he wants to use the I'm a good guy card now then we might as well use it against him."

"I'll make him believe that I have accepted his apology and that I believe that he has changed and that I'm ready to start over with him." Bonnie explained even as the thought of being around Kai disgusted her. "Then I will tell him that if he is really sorry that he'll help me, help you get your Mom back and off to 1903 we go."

Damon stated "And you will be rid of him."

Bonnie swallowed. "I really need for this plan to work. Because if it somehow backfires and he is still in my life."

"It will work." Damon reassured her "And soon he will be out of your life forever where you never have to worry about him again."

Bonnie felt herself overcome with emotion. "Everything is just so overwhelming to me you know. I've been back for a short time and yet so many emotions have surrounded me since I have been back. Every little noise makes me want to jump out of my skin. I've been having these flashbacks of all of the awful things that he did to me. And sometimes I just feel like I'm going to lose myself."

Damon told her in a comforting tone. "You are going to get through this Bonnie Bennett. Whether it takes you months or years to recover you'll get through this because you are strong and I know that you have the ability to fight through because I have seen you do it time and time again."

"It's just so hard and overwhelming." Bonnie's voice cracked.

"I know that it is." Damon told her softly. "But I'm going to be right here with you to help you. Whenever you need a shoulder to cry on or feel the need to open up to someone I'll be here. I'm going to do everything in my power to help you heal and stand by you no matter what. Anything that you need and I'm here for you. I'm standing by your side no matter what. And I'm never going to leave it. We will find a way to get you through this even if that means we have to seek out the help of a professional doctor to see you through your ptsd I'm going to find you the best damn psychiatrist in the world."

A few years spilled over Bonnie's cheeks. "Then that gives me some hope. Because above anyone else I need you right now Damon."

"Hey you are stuck with me for life Bonnie Bennett. And I'll have the answer to all of your prayers." He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "And that's a promise."

In response and to show her appreciation for his support of her she wrapped her arms around him in a brief embrace.

Damon studied her once more. "Do you think that you could fall back to sleep?"

Bonnie replied. "Maybe if you wouldn't mind staying. I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

Damon reassured her. "Then go ahead and you sleep. I'll stay with you and I'm not going anywhere and that an promise."

"Thank you, Damon." Bonnie whispered.

"You're welcome little witch." Damon returned with a slight curve of his lips.

Slowly she settled down into the bed and eventually fell back to sleep. And he stayed watching over her to keep the nightmares away and if they came back he would be there to chase them away again

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

About an hour and a half later Elena came home exhausted and at her wits end. After failing to try to deal with Stefan and Caroline both having their humanity off. Elena thought that she was going to need Damon's help if they were going to get Stefan and Caroline back. And she needed to talk to Damon about that.

She went into the bedroom that she shared with Damon but saw that Damon wasn't there which was odd because she knew that his car was parked in the driveway. So she went off in search of him and found him in the guest room where Bonnie was.

She spotted Bonnie in bed sound asleep and next to the bed now sitting in a chair was Damon who was also sound asleep. He leaned back in the chair with that peaceful, relaxed sleep look on his face and one hand was out holding Bonnie's hand as they both slept.

The scene seemed so innocent and yet so intimate at the same time and Elena remembered how they had been hugging at the rave earlier. It was obvious to her that Bonnie and Damon had gotten close. Perhaps too close for her comfort,

She had the urge to wake up Damon but decided against it. Elena backed out of the room without waking either Damon or Bonnie whatever was going on between the two she was going to ask Damon sometime when Bonnie wasn't around to hear the answer.

**So I wanted to write this as a response to what happened in 6x16. This is based off of 6x16 and the webclip from 6x17 with Bamon. I plan on adding one more part to this story. But it's not going to be an extended long story because I have other stories that I need to work on. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Six Months Later

Six months has passed by every since they had successfully locked Kai into the prison world of 1903. And Bonnie could remember it like it was yesterday. When Kai had come to her with another one of his "Apologies" that he was sorry for everything that he had done to hurt her and that he was a "Changed" man she told him to prove it and when he asked how. She told him that Damon needed help with getting his mother Lily out of the 1903 prison world. Kai agreed to help but only if she would come along with him. And even though the thought of bringing around Kai made her feel sick to her stomach she agreed to come along because it was her opening to get rid of him and get her out of his life for good.

Kai had no idea that she and Damon had come up with the idea to trap him. He just saw this as his chance to "prove" himself to Bonnie and to spend time around her. When the time came for them to travel back to 1903 Elena wanted to come along but Damon told her that it was best that she stayed behind because he didn't want her getting in the way. Elena was not pleased with this but stayed behind as she didn't have much of a choice to do so.

When they arrived in the 1903 prison world Kai mentioned that Damon should go off in search of his Mother while he himself stayed with Bonnie for the two of them to look for the ascendant, Damon objected saying that he did not want to leave her alone with the psycho but Bonnie played her part in front of Kai. Saying that Damon could go along and look for his Mom because she now believed that Kai was different and that he was changed.

Of course Damon knew what was going on but Kai did not and an expression of satisfaction came to his face when he thought that Bonnie had believed in him and that he had changed. A big part of Damon still was not comfortable with leaving her with Kai even knowing that this was all to set him up. But he trusted her enough that she would handle her business and get her revenge on Kai so he left them.

As she spent time alone with Kai for the day Bonnie put up her best front to make it seem like she was going along with Kai and believing in everything that he was telling her. She wondered about what moment that she would take her revenge on Kai and when Kai opened up his mouth to speak that was when she knew.

When Kai had asked her why was she spending time with him and saying "I could gut you and your friend Damon wouldn't be able to hear."

The psycho path had said that to her and Bonnie was reminded of all of the hell and the torture that he put her through. How he had stabbed her in her torso and left her all alone to fend for herself. That was what sealed the decision for her. Not that she had any doubt because she already knew that she was not going to go back to present day with Kai Parker towing along.

But the way that Kai had said he could gut her just let her know that even if he had new feelings or no matter how changed he said he was the old Kai was still inside of him. And she wasn't going to have a walking trigger to her ptsd in the present day real world.

So when Kai turned his back on her confident that he had her where he wanted her. Thinking that he had her on his side and on the verge of forgiving him. She took out a large knife and she stabbed him in the back of his leg. Immediately Kai fell to the ground asking what she was doing to him. And Bonnie unleashed her anger on him about all of the things that he had done to her and the fact that she had almost killed herself because of him. And she admitted to herself that it had felt good to stab Kai. Just to inflict a fraction of all of the pain and agony that he had inflicted on her,

Kai tried putting on his puppy dog face and pleading to her that he had changed but she wasn't buying it. The more he talked about he and himself changing the more rage he brought out in her. Because it wasn't about how sorry he felt or that he "cared" about her in any way now. It was just his way of being selfish and trying to relieve the guilt that he felt even if it was at the expense of her having her ptsd triggered everyday by him coming around with claims that he wanted to make amends with her.

All of the rage and anger that she felt made her get lost in the moment as she tried to raise her knife going in for the kill.

It was Damon that had come along at the last minute and told her not to kill him even though he understood why she wanted to. Damon reminded her that Kai was connected to the Gemini Coven and that if Kai died so would try. She was grateful that he had reminded her and pulled her from her rage.

She spared Kai not because she believed that he deserved to live but because she wasn't going to have innocent people die because of what he had done to her. So instead Kai was handed off to Lily's freaky friends for them to fed off of. And she knew that they wouldn't kill Kai because he would be their only source of fresh, warm human blood in a world where no one else was around. They would drink from him and give him blood to heal and give him alive and do it over and over again.

So she, Damon, and Lily went back to the present day world leaving Kai in the 1903 prison world. And knowing that Kai was going to spend the rest of time in a world where he would be fed off of was enough closure for her. They weren't going to go back there and off of the slim chance that Kai somehow managed to escape back into the present day world Bonnie would find a spell that could disconnect him from the Coven so that he could be killed without someone else being killed. But for now having him out of her life gave her the closure that she needed. She still had to deal with her ptsd as far as being around crowds but with the help of Damon and eventually her friends she got more and more adjusted to the new world.

It was not easy it had taken months for her to deal with the ptsd to the point where she could control it and have a normal life but she did it.

And she had Thanked Damon by giving him the cure and the option on whether or not he wanted to give it to Elena. Or even if he had wanted it for himself. She gave it to him instead of Elena because she was aware that somewhere inside of him he desired to be human sometimes. And no matter what he decided to be human or staying a vampire she was going to stand by him.

Bonnie had no idea of how the conversations between Damon and Elena went down about him becoming her becoming human again and him giving her the cure. She was sure that they discussed it in private with each other. But didn't know how things went down or what Elena had decided that she wanted to do.

But she knew that one month after Kai had been trapped in the prison world that Damon had broken it off with Elena. He had explained to Bonnie that he and Elena just couldn't make things work anymore and that they were going different places in their lives and he had decided that it was best for the both of them that they broke it off so he did.

Elena seemed more bothered by the break up then Damon was. Bonnie remembered how Elena had cried to her and Caroline about how she couldn't understand why Damon broke it off with her. How she thought that she would have forever with him and wondering how he could do it to her. And Bonnie wanted to tell her that not everything was about her and that Damon's world didn't always have to surround her.

It was no humanity Caroline who could have cared less for Elena's tears over the break up with Damon and who had a few choice words for the doppelganger that had Elena glaring at the blonde in anger. And Caroline just smirking and shrugging at her friend. It wasn't until a couple of months after Kai had been trapped that they found a way to get both Stefan and Caroline to turn their humanity back on.

And while Damon had grown apart from Elena after breaking it off with her he and Bonnie had grown closer still. Their bond and feelings for each other seeming to grow stronger with each passing day. Besides from the time that they spent with their other friends and loved ones the rest of their time that they had was always spent around each other. To the point that they were called inseparable and where Stefan had started to question if the two friends were more to each other. They spent time doing fun, stuff, and serious stuff and everything in between.

Which was where Bonnie found herself at this moment and time six months after Kai was gone. At first she had just felt a strong bond and friendships towards Damon Salvatore. But as the months went by she could began to feel herself feeling more for the blue eyed vampire. She noticed it in the way that he was the first thing that she thought of when she woke up and the last thing when she went to sleep. How her mood would immediately brighten in his presence. How her heart would pick up a beat whenever he walked into a room. And how she started to wonder about him like what it would be like to kiss him or to have his naked body pressed against hers.

But she kept those feelings to herself because even though he had broken up with Elena Bonnie wasn't quite sure where Damon's heart laid. Did he feel the same things for her that she felt for him? She wanted to tell him so many times that she was in love with him but was also afraid that he would tell her that they could only remain friends.

Even if though she had decided to keep her feelings to herself that was getting harder to do with each passing day. Because with each passing day that she had spent with Damon Salvatore she seemed to grow more and more in love with him. Until she decided that she couldn't keep these feelings inside of her and told herself that when the moment was right she was going to tell Damon that she was in love with him. Even if it ended up that he did not return her feelings at least she could know that she poured out her heart to the vampire that she was in love with. So when the moment was right she was going to tell him.

And right at this moment on this evening she was spending time with Damon away from Mystic Falls. Away to a place that was a few hours away from Mystic Falls up in the mountains. Damon had offered to her that she come up to the mountains with him where they could hang out and spend more time together with just the two of them. And Bonnie took him up on that offer because she rarely turned down the opportunity to spend time with Damon. Which was amusing because there was a time where she would want to be in a place with anyone else but Damon Salvatore. But things changed and she much preferred their relationship how it was now.

So they had packed their bags for a two week stay in the mountains because that was how long Damon had planned the trip. He had driven them up to the mountains and they rented out a nice sized cabin that was about ten minutes away from a small lake.

It has reached that time of the year where it was cold. Not quite the time where snow was falling just yet but cold enough. The nicely sized cabin was kept warm and toasty inside with a couple of fireplaces that was placed in different areas of the cabin. Large stacks of firewood was kept in the shed just outside of the cabin and every once and a while when the wood inside had ran low Damon went out in the shed to get more from the supply and at times Bonnie had helped him even though she could not carry as much firewood as he could. Every few fires Damon would add more wood to the fire places.

They had been at the cabin now for four days and they spend their time together reading books, or playing board games or watching movies from the 90's to some of the most recently released movies on with a DVD player and on the TV that the cabin had to offer. When they weren't doing that they were sailing out on the lake with a small boat or just spending hours talking with each other about everything and anything.

And that evening after dinner when the sun started to go down and the first signs of night was creeping into the sky, Bonnie wondered if this was her moment to once and for all confess her feelings to Damon Salvatore.

She was sitting on a comfortable spot that she had made for herself on that day. A spot in front of the fireplace that was a safe enough distance to prevent herself or anything from getting too hot. But close enough where she could feel the warmth and the light from the fireplace.

She had laid out a couple of sheets and a thick comforter blanket on the floor. Along with a few pillows and it was a cozy and comfortable place that she used to sit on as she read her books throughout the day. She was just finishing up reading a chapter when he entered into the room.

Damon came in with a glass of bourbon in his hand and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a buttoned up black shirt that was opened at the top. He observed Bonnie from where he stood taking notice of how the glow from the fireplace reflected off of her smooth and beautiful brown skin. And he couldn't have been gladier at the moment that it was just the two of them in the cabin because he felt like he needed to get something major off of his chest.

"Hey, Bon-Bon." Damon greeted.

Looking over at him from where she sat Bonnie cleared her throat before speaking. "Hey Damon….you finally finish cleaning up in the kitchen."

"Yes, finally." Damon confirmed.

"You know that I could have helped you clean up since you did all of the cooking for dinner." Bonnie spoke.

He thought about the homemade lasagna and the salad that he had made for dinner and was quite delighted when he had seen that she had enjoyed the taste of his food. Every since they got stuck in 1994 together he had learned to cook and prepare human food more and more. Even though he was a vampire he enjoyed doing it for her because it was one of his ways of showing her that he appreciated her and that he cared for her deeply.

Damon returned. "True you could have helped me but this is your day to relax remember."

Bonnie nodded. "Alright but I'm fixing us dinner for tomorrow."

"Deal." Damon told her with a thumbs up.

The witch remained silent only staring at him.

Suddenly a nervous feeling came over the vampire. "Uh….so it looks like you are enjoying reading that book."

"I am." Bonnie said "I just started on it when we got here a few days ago and I'm already half way through. Very hard to put down."

"Sounds good so what is the book about?" Damon wanted to know.

Bonnie answered. "Action, adventure, and mystery!"

Damon smirked. "Very much my kind of thing."

Bonnie chuckled. "Sure does."

He turned serious. "So Bon-Bon mind if we have a talk?"

"Of course I don't mind." Bonnie returned "You know that I'm always up for a talk between you and I."

"Yeah." Was what Damon said as he made a nervous gesture with his hand.

And Bonnie thought that whatever he wanted to discuss with her she was going to reveal her feelings for him it was either all or nothing. And her heart pounded with the thought of his reaction to what was going to be her confession.

Placing the book to the side Bonnie patted the spot next to her. "Come on then let's talk."

"Right." Damon finished off his bourbon and put the empty glass on a table before joining her on the set of blankets that she had made in front of the fireplace.

Almost instantly she could notice how great he smelled like a mixture of sandalwood and the bodyspray that he always applied to himself right after he had showered and gotten dressed.

He looked over at her his eyes scanning over the beautiful features of her face.

She waited for him to speak wondering what he wanted to talk to her about.

"So I uh….." Damon paused "I wanted to tell you something."

"So you wanted to talk to me because you have to tell me something?" Bonnie questioned.

Damon nodded "Pretty much yeah and it's something kind of big….well more than big."

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "That is interesting because I have to tell you something too and it's something more than big."

"Seriously." His eyes widened slightly in amusement. "What exactly do you have to tell me?"

"Well what exactly do you have to tell me?" Bonnie questioned back.

"You first." Damon told her.

The witch arched a brow. "You are the one who said we needed to talk so you can go first."

The dark haired vampire said "No, No ladies first."

The two of them looked at each other and they bursted out laughing.

"I insist." Damon stated. "That you go first."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Well alright then if you insist."

Damon just waited for whatever it was that she had to say.

She licked her lips this was the moment and she wasn't going to hold back any longer. "I'm in love with you." She blurted out.

Her confession froze him and left him speechless for the moment.

"I am in love with you, Damon." Bonnie sighed and went with it pouring out the emotion that she felt for him. "And I'm pretty sure that I felt this way about you for a while now. And at first I tried to hide by feelings but realized that I couldn't and that no matter what I just had to tell you to confess my feelings to you."

She went on with her eyes on his. "And I feel a type of love for you that I haven't felt for anyone before. It's….different but it's strong and my feelings for you are real. Now all I can think about each day is you and how good we could be together if we ever had the chance to get together. And wonder what it would be like if you were in love with me too. But even if you aren't I had to tell you that I love you because I can't be around you every day and hide what I feel for you anymore."

For a moment he just stared at her as if he was in awe of her confession to him.

Bonnie braced herself not knowing what his reaction was going to be.

"Wow." Damon whispered.

"Yeah." Bonnie said flustered. "I love you so….."

Damon chuckled. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that."

Bonnie raised both of her eyebrows.

"Because now I no longer have to worry or wonder if you feel the same way about me that I do about you." Damon let her know.

With these words Bonnie felt her heart flutter in her chest even though he had said it yet but from the tone in his voice and what he had just said she had a feeling that she know where he was going next.

"You just made my whole day…...My whole life actually with what you just confessed to me!" The dark haired vampire explained. "And you don't have to worry about me not returning your feelings because you know what. I'm in love with you too Bonnie Bennett!"

"Damon." Bonnie let out a joyful sound and put her hand to her pounding chest.

"Since you poured your heart out to me then I'm going to go and do the same." Damon said to her. "For the last few weeks I've been wondering how I was going to reveal to you how I felt about you. That I am in love with you."

She was amazed to hear him admit this because it had been the same with her. How she had remembered when and how she was going to reveal her feelings for him to him.

Damon went on. "And actually bringing you up here to this cabin where I could be alone with you without any interruptions was part of my plan. You know to tell you how I felt when the timing was right."

"Whoa." Bonnie said feeling tears of happiness and hope brim in her eyes. "Who know that you could be such the romantic."

"I can." Damon grinned at her. "When the motivation is right. But know this Bonnie Bennett I love you too."

She gave him a watery smile.

He went on with his confession. "Although I can't pinpoint the exact moment that I fell in love with you. But I knew that when I did that And it's kind of scary but if a really, really good way you know. Kind of like when Stefan told me that it could be love but not in the messed up way that I'm used to it."

"Before I was just used to just selfish, obsessive thing that I thought was love. And then you come along and teach me how real, true love is. And it's something that makes you feel happy, free, alive and makes you want to get up every damn day and do a dance because I get to look forward to knowing that I'm going to be spending time with my judgey little witch."

The more that he confessed the more than her heart filled with feelings for him.

Encouraged by the expression that was currently on her face Damon moved on through his confession. "I kept how I feel about to you to myself. But with every day that passed it was only like my feelings for you seemed to grow stronger and deeper. And I too wondered what it would be like it we were together and if you were my girl. I love everything about you."

"I love the fight that you have in you and your strength. I love your kindness and your compassion." He told her sincerely "I love that you don't put up with my shit and call me out on it when I decide to act like a complete moron and you don't make excuses for me or defend me. And that is the type of girl who I need in my life someone who will kick my ass when I step over the line and you are that girl Bennett and I respect you so much for that."

She didn't even try to stop the tears that spilled out over her cheeks. She was so overwhelmed with everything between the love that she had for him and the love that she could feel that he had for her that all she could do was offer him a bright smile.

Damon's eyes scanned over her face and he swallowed. "And I do love the way that you smile as you are doing right now. Damn you're just the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life."

Bonnie wiped the tears from her cheek and let out a short laugh. "Wow, if I knew that you were going to respond to me telling you that I am in love with you like this. I would have told you a lot sooner."

"Well." Damon smiled. "We know how we feel about each other now and that is what matters."

"Darn straight that is what matters!" Bonnie agreed.

"So." Damon reached over and took both of her hands in his. "Now that we confirmed that we are head over heels in love with each other then I guess that there is one thing left to do."

"We get together and start dating and become like an official couple." Bonnie commented.

Damon stated "Of course we have to become an official couple there is no way that we can go back to acting like we are just friends after this."

Bonnie playfully shook her head. "Nope no way."

Damon says "Then that leaves the option of you becoming my girlfriend!"

"Count me in if that is the case!" Bonnie exclaimed "Damon Salvatore I will now officially be your girl."

"You just made my dreams come true." He moved closer to her. "Now you can make something else of mine come true."

"Oh yeah." She leaned in closer to him. "What is that exactly?"

Damon lowered his eyes to her heart shaped lips. "Something that I've needed to to for a long time now and that is kiss the hell out of you."

Bonnie gave him sly smirk. "By all means go ahead and kiss the hell out of me."

That was all that he needed to hear. Grabbing both sides of her face with his hands he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Sighing with deep content she automatically kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

They got into the kiss which was tender and gentle with a hint of desire mixed in. And Bonnie learned just how excellent of a kisser that Damon was.

When he pulled away from the kiss he looked at her with a mixture of love and desire in his icy blue eyes.

Just like how Bonnie was looking at him with love and desire in her green ones.

He moved one hand to her head brushing his fingers through her hair.

Bonnie closed her eyes from the feeling.

Damon observed her features and had the urge to kiss her again. "Damn you're beautiful." He repeated what he had said earlier.

When she opened her eyes they were filled with lust and neediness. "Since we know that we love each other now I guess there is no longer a need for us to hold back."

The look in her eyes and the tone and suggestion in her voice had a jolt sent right down to Damon's groin.

"I want you Damon." Bonnie admitted "Right here and right now."

The heat of lust entered into him. "I want you too, Bonnie."

The witch licked her lips. "Then what is stopping you from having me?"

"Nothing at all Bennett." Damon returned.

He didn't hesitated grabbing her face again and planting another kiss on her lips but this time the kiss was more passionate and packed with lust between them. Allowing their tongues to collide against each other.

Soon he was moving his lips along her chin and jawline, then over her neck making Bonnie let out a small groan of appreciation. They didn't waste anytime and slowly peeled clothes off of each other until they were both topless with him only in his underwear and her only in her laced black panties.

His eyes moved over her bare chest taking in the plump breasts that were perfectly round and had come with perky, dark chocolate nipples.

The hunger in his eyes made her want him even more and sent a flood of moisture flooding between her legs.

Damon took her breasts into his hands testing their weight and massaging them with his palms while running his thumbs and fingers over her nipples until they were hard peaks.

Bonnie arched into his touch panting in pleasure and each tug on her nipples with his fingers and thumbs sending a jolt of electricity that went down straight to the spot that was between her thighs.

The scent of her arousal started to invade his senses making him growl and his mouth water. And it made him grow hard.

She grabbed him and kissed him briefly on his lips before pushing him backwards until his back rested against the comforter/sheets. Then she lowered her head and started to kiss him open mouthed all over his torso licking here and there and paying extra attention to his nipples.

The vampire found himself arching and gasping and arching as she worked on his torso with her mouth.

Without a word she reached down and cupped his crotch through his boxer briefs with her hand and feeling how hard he was rubbed him a few time.

He let out a deep moan and his hips nearly bucked from the touch of her hand.

Removing her hand from his crotch she moved upright until she was kneeling on her knees and placed her legs on either side of him.

Damon laid on his back watching her above him.

Lowering herself Bonnie pressed her heated, wet center against his rock hard erection and shuddered in pleasure.

Damon groaned even through his boxer briefs and her panties he could feel the heat of her desire and feel her damp, wetness soaking through her panties onto his erection.

Beginning her own verison of dry humping she began to grind herself against his erection. The friction made her cry out and grind even harder against him and soon she was riding him through their underwear.

The more she rode him the more pleasure that came to him. Feeling her grind against him sent an unexplainable type of pleasure through his groin. One that made him wish that they didn't have the barrier of underwear between them and that he was inside of her at that moment. But all he could do was grunt and take a hold her hips as he lifted his to grind back into her.

At this point she was grinding him so hard that her breasts where jiggling with her movements and she felt a build up in her belly and before she knew it she threw her head back as her oragasm over took her.

When Damon felt her juices soak through his boxer briefs he nearly joined her in release as his toes curled.

Even though she had gotten off from dry humping him Bonnie was no where near through and she could see his erection straining against his underwear so she decided that she wanted to help him out. She removed his underwear and pulled them down his legs freeing his erection and hummed when she saw the impressive size of him.

Then she took his hardened shaft into her hands.

He felt his dick twitch in her hands as he groaned out her warm hands feeling good around him.

Keeping her eyes focused on his face Bonnie began to stroke him. Using both of her hands running them up and down the length of his shaft from base to tip. Doing so at a steady pace.

Grunting once more Damon thrusted his himself into hands. That familiar feeling growing inside of his groin. He could feel himself getting close.

Sensing that he was close and judging by how he was thrusting his hips into her hands Bonnie sped up her movements concentrated on making him come.

His hips bucked and he let out a hoarse curse as he spilled and released himself into her hands.

Releasing him Bonnie sat back and observed her work and a flustered Damon and felt sort of smug that she could make a man of his stature come with her hands.

Taking a moment to recover Damon sat up quickly and took a hold of her and before she knew what was happening he had her flipped onto her back.

She let out a squeal looking up at him with a wide, playful look in her green eyes.

"Maybe I should return the favor." Damon growled.

"Maybe you should." Bonnie told him with a wink.

He moved his hand down her torso until it was rested between her legs cupping her heated sex through her panties and he let out a sound in a mixture between a growl and a groan when he felt the evidence of how much she wanted him.

Bonnie gasped breathlessly pressing her sex against his hand.

Damon grew hard once more and told her in a raspy voice filled with need and desire. "Fuck Bonnie you are so wet for me."

"Damon." Bonnie pleaded in a lust filled, needy voice.

He rubbed her through her panties with his fingers. "Want me to make you come Bon-Bon?"

She begged in a heated tone. "Please do."

"As you wish." Damon told her and pushed her panties to the side slipping two fingers into her and moaning at how tight and hot she was around his fingers.

Letting out a long moan she spread her legs wider to give him more access. Her hips thrust upward to meet his hand.

His eyes were locked on her movement of her hips as he moved his fingers in and out of her.

"Yes." She cried out as her hips bucked to the rhythm that his fingers were setting.

Picking up the speed of his fingers he added a thumb the pressing against her engorged clit circling with mind numbing circles.

Grabbing onto the sheets her cries of pleasure grew louder. "Yes, Damon Yes."

He pumped her a few more times with his fingers and flicked her clit with his thumb.

"Oh…." Her walls tightly around his fingers as she had another oragasm more intense than the one before. "Ohhhhh."

Delighted with both her and himself he pulled his fingers out and sucked her juices off of his fingers closing his eyes like he had tasted the best thing ever and he wasn't down with her yet. He wanted to taste her more and moved down her body to do just that.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

It had been months since Jeremy had last seen Bonnie. And even that was for a short moment on the day when Kai has sent him back to prevent Bonnie from killing herself and Bonnie had no idea that he was even there because she couldn't see him. But other then that it had been well over a year since Bonnie had seen him or since he had spent any real quality time with her. Because when the other side blew up she had been sent back to 1994 along with Damon.

He had left Mystic Falls before she even made it back. Once he opened that door for her he figured that she was going to be okay and hoped that she find a way by herself to make it back to present day Mystic Falls. And he was relieved and happy when Alaric had called him letting him know that Bonnie had made it back safely.

However as relieved as he was he did not rush back to Mystic Falls to see her. He hadn't laid eyes on her every since she was back. He stayed away because he was caught up in his life of trying to hone his skills as a hunter and he thought that he had reached a point in his life where he had moved on from Bonnie.

But the months passed by and he realized that he missed her and that he needed to see her again. To make up with her and to maybe see if they could try again. Maybe even see if she was willing to move from Mystic Falls to where he was now living. Sure he would imagine that Bonnie would question why he was off doing vampire hunting when he claimed that he was going to act school.

But Jeremy figured that Bonnie could move on from that and that perhaps they would go on their little vampire hunting adventures together and be some cool couple fighting vampires together across the United States with him using his hunting skills and her using her magic.

Apparently a lot of stuff had went down since he had left Mystic Falls. Jeremy learned from Elena that Bonnie had trapped Kai in the prison world and that Damon and Bonnie's relationship was different then he remembered it last. He had been used to Bonnie showing difference and hatred towards Damon.

But Elena had told him that Bonnie had gotten very close to Damon and when he asked his sister how close Elena said 'very close'. Elena told him that Bonnie and Damon had often spend their time around each other and that whenever they weren't around each other they were always talking over the phone to each other or texting each other over the phone. Jeremy thought that was weird because he would have never guessed that Bonnie would grow close to Damon. But he guessed that it had something to do with her spending four months with him in the prison world.

Something seemed to be bothering Elena and Jeremy also learned that about five months ago Damon had broke up with his sister. He didn't know the details just that they had broken up and that Elena wasn't at all happy about that. Then Elena implied to him that Damon and Bonnie were more than friends even if they weren't together.

Jeremy thought she was crazy it was one thing to be friends under the circumstances of being trapped in a prison world together but now they were back in the real world. It was on a whole other level to think that Bonnie could see Damon as more than a friend or that she would ever get with him. At least not the Bonnie that he had known and left behind. But Elena insisted telling Jeremy that he wasn't around to see how the two of them looked at each other. And Jeremy insisted back that Elena was reading too much into things and that she was jealous for no reason.

But Jeremy had his mind set on seeing Bonnie again. The thing was that when he arrived back in Mystic Falls a couple of days ago Bonnie was not there and he found out from Stefan and Caroline that Damon had took Bonnie up to the mountains to a cabin where they could spend time together as friends. Jeremy said that he needed to see her but Caroline insisted that he wait until Bonnie returned back to Mystic Falls.

However if Bonnie was going to be gone for another week and a half or so he couldn't wait that long. He needed to see her because it had been months since he saw her last. So without the knowledge of Stefan he looked through Stefan's papers and found the location of the cabin that Bonnie was staying on.

It was going to be a surprise as Bonnie was not expecting him to come there. But he could just imagine there reunion where Bonnie would run into his arms with a huge smile on her face and they would talk. And perhaps Damon wouldn't mind if he convinced Bonnie to leave on her trip early and to come back with him. At least Jeremy hoped that he could convince Bonnie to do that so that the two of them could catch up without the presence of Damon around. Because whatever Damon had turned out to be for Bonnie Jeremy saw himself as the man who used to be her boyfriend and who could become her boyfriend again.

So he drove his rental car up to the mountains in search of Bonnie. It was just starting to be night time by the time that he arrived. He drive down a road that hosted a line of scattered out cabins on both sides and neared the end where he saw Damon's blue car parked in the driveway in front of a cabin.

With visions of a happy reunion in his mind Jeremy approaching the door and knocked but there was no answer. He knocked again a minute later and there was still no answer. But he know that they had to be there because Damon's car was in the driveway and he could see some lights inside of the cabin. So he decide to go around back to see if there was a back door that he could knock on hoping that they would hear him and let him in.

Jeremy moved along the side of the cabin until he had reached the back and the back of the cabin had an open wide, sliding glass door window. And he could clearly see through the window into the room of the cabin. He spotted the glow of a fireplace and he spotted Bonnie but she was not alone. He stood there in shock at what he was seeing not that Bonnie would even know she was unaware that he had arrived and so was Damon.

Because the both of them were naked on a set of sheets that had been placed in front of the fireplace and Damon had his legs currently buried between Bonnie's thighs and they were too caught up in the throes of passion to even know that they had an audience now.

Jeremy had never gone down on Bonnie he wasn't interested in doing that type of stuff and thought it was kind of gross. When he had slept with Bonnie it was more of the traditional type of things. Mainly with him on top and after about five or ten minutes he would be done and that would be it and he would feel like he had gotten his job done with both getting his needs met and pleasing Bonnie.

But whatever Bonnie had done with him it was nothing compared to the ecstasy and pleasure that he witnessed on the witches face as Damon was eating her out like a man who had not eaten in weeks. And Bonnie was more than enjoying herself. She had her fingers tangled in Damon's hair with her mouth gaped open in obvious pleasure. Her hips moved in furious circles against Damon's mouth.

Instantly Jeremy was filled with anger and envy. He couldn't believe his eyes and what he was seeing. So his sister was right after all and Bonnie had indeed felt more than friendship for Damon. He wouldn't have believed it but he was witnessing the scene right before his eyes. Something told Jeremy that he should just turn and leave and act like he had never come here.

But he was frozen to the spot watching them as if he couldn't turn away and it displeased him. Her head thrashed from side to side on the pillow and her legs quivered and her back arched off of the floor. Jeremy could hear the muffled sound of her screaming Damon's name as she orgasmed into his mouth.

His fists balled at his side as he watched Damon moved up her body. They still weren't aware that someone was watching them together. Damon took her breasts into his mouth and suckled on it for a while causing Bonnie's back to arch again. Then he placed himself in between her legs and slipped his dick into her.

The Gilbert's boy anger grew as Damon started to move in and out of Bonnie. His hips slamming into hers in a frantic dance. She wrapped her legs around his lower back and moved with him. Then Damon laced his fingers with hers and raised her arms above her head as the witch and the vampire moved together in perfect sync. Then where was the way that Bonnie was looking up at Damon as Jeremy had to watch Damon Salvatore fucking his girlfriend. It wasn't just the fact that she was enjoying it obvious from the pleasure on her face.

But the look of love and deep feelings in her eyes. Jeremy realized at that moment that Bonnie was in love with Damon and that they weren't just having sex but making love. And he wanted to break through the glass and rush over and tear Damon apart from her. But he knew that it wouldn't end well. Most likely with Damon ending up trying to kick his ass and Bonnie being pissed at him. He felt betrayed how she was giving her body to _him _of all people.

But he could see that he had lost Bonnie's heart and couldn't stand seeing what he was seeing anymore. So without a word Jeremy turned and left the couple in the middle of their passionate love making. He wasn't even going to go back to Mystic Falls. He was going right back to where he was living now and act like he had never came to see Bonnie Bennett in the first place.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

About an hour and a half after they had finished making love Damon got up to add more wood to the fireplace. He had no idea that someone had witnessed him and Bonnie in the act earlier. Instead he was still caught up in the afterglow and wondering to himself how lucky he was to have Bonnie as his girl now.

She was sleeping now. A peaceful, restful sleep and he had pulled the blankets over her to cover up her nude body. And he just sat there for a while watching her sleep and admiring her beauty.

He thought back to the day that he broke up with Elena because things wouldn't work for them. His relationship with her was toxic and something that needed to end. But that was not the only reason for their break up.

Damon remembered how he had brought up the subject of the cure. And Elena insisted that she didn't want to take it because she wanted to stay a vampire and be with him forever. But then he revealed to her that he himself wished to take the cure someday. At first Elena laughed thinking that he was joking. But he told her that he was serious.

Elena asked him why and he answered that he wanted to become human again. Elena returned that she thought that he loved being a vampire. That she thought that he wanted forever with her. But Damon said that he changed his mind and that he was tired of vampirism and all of the things that came with it and that he was eventually going to take the cure.

That was when Elena panicked. Saying that he couldn't take it because then he would be human and that he would grow old while she stayed the same age. And that was when Damon revealed that perhaps they shouldn't be together anymore. Because even if they both remained vampires they wouldn't be good for each other.

Elena then made the demand of choosing between the cure and her. She must have thought that he was going to pick her. But Damon shocked her and choose the cure telling her that he would turn human when the timing was right. She got upset with him saying things like "What about me, What about us". He responded by telling her "There is no us anymore, we're not good for each other it's over."

After that Elena become more angry and started to blame Bonnie. Saying that the witch had him acting differently and that she had changed him. When Elena attacking Bonnie's character Damon went off on her in defense of Bonnie and stormed out of the room leaving a crying Elena behind and the rest was history.

Now here he was in the cabin having just confessed his feelings to Bonnie that ended up in a session of out of this world love making. Bonnie didn't know it but he had packed the cure along with him when they came up to the mountains. And he had planned on taking it before they returned to Mystic Falls. It would be great he thought to turn human and live a human life with her and grow old with her.

Tomorrow he would reveal to her that he had brought the cure and that he had planned to take if for himself. He wondered how she would respond. Damon smiled to himself he was damn sure that Bonnie was going to be one hundred percent happy to hear the news.

**Long but yeah I hoped that you enjoyed this two shot! I plan on getting back on track next week with my other stories hopefully. Until then Thanks for reading!**


End file.
